1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dosing apparatus for the continuous gravimetric dosing of bulk material with a stream of material being conveyed with a first dosing rotor driven about a swiveling axis under determination of the momentary load over a measuring section from a charge opening to an offset discharge opening, and with a load-sensing apparatus which detects the momentary load of the stream of material guided over the measuring section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a dosing apparatus is known from WO 98/50764 of the Applicant. A dosing rotor is provided in particular for rotary tubular kiln firing in the cement burning process, which dosing rotor is subdivided into a plurality of chambers by substantially radially extending driving webs.
Although this apparatus is especially suitable for dosing coarse-grain bulk material, there may be problems in the case of finer or powdery bulk materials during the discharging and filling of downstream conveying devices because so-called “shooting” may occur in such bulk material (i.e. an uncontrolled conveyance), especially when the bulk material is fluidized in the bunker and, as a result, there is a higher pressure at the input side of the dosing apparatus than at the discharge side. Such phenomena between the revolving rotor and the stationary housing parts cause disturbances in the conveyance and considerable imprecision in the dosing. Moreover, the entrainment volume of the rotor is thus relatively low, unless an especially large rotor diameter or higher revolving speeds of the rotor are provided.